


Strange Candy

by trancer



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Lea's actually cheating on Dianna, she just can't resist getting picked up by strangers in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Candy

Lea breathes a sigh of relief. There’s someplace in the world that doesn’t give a shit about _Glee_. Sure, their audience demographic skews young and any place that requires one to be of legal age to enter could potentially be an establishment where the patrons don’t give a shit about _Glee_.

But Lea’s not taking any chances. Lea loves her fans, she loves the adulation. She also loves limits and the freedom to be herself without the ear piercing shrieks, millions of flash bulbs blinding her eyes, or the worry of some jackass with a cell phone selling a picture of her smoking a cigarette for a couple grand to TMZ.

Or worse. Because Lea can do and has done much, much worse. And it’s only a matter of time before ‘much worse’ is the latest celebrity scandal making headlines.

It’s why she’s in a hotel bar in Vancouver. It’s Tuesday, mid-afternoon. Just Lea, the bartender and a couple tourists who were fortunate enough to miss the lunchtime rush.

She’s on her third dirty martini, reading a script her agent sent her. A godawful Judd Apatow knock-off, where Lea would play the bitchy girlfriend who gives blow jobs to the leads friends behind his back. Hardy-har-har.

The bartender is suddenly in front of her, sliding another martini before her. Lea looks up from her script.

“I didn’t order this.”

“Didn’t say you did,” the bartender says, pointing with his eyes to someone behind her. “Says she’s a fan.”

Lea doesn’t bother looking at her ‘fan’, merely pushes the drink back towards the bartender. “Not interested.”

He shrugs and walks away, leaving the drink on the counter. Lea goes back to reading her script. The minutes tick by and she keeps reading even though she knows she should stop because the sheer awfulness is both hypnotizing and mortifying. She feels a presence next to her, a shadow moving in the corner of her eye. Lea lifts her eyes taking a parting glance in the mirror behind the bar to see someone on the barstool next to her.

“Do you always refuse free drinks?” a woman’s voice asks.

“Mmm-hmm,” Lea responds, her eyes back on her script. “I’ve also been known to refuse candy from strangers and to not pick up hitchhikers.”

“Too bad,” the woman responds. “I was really looking forward to you eating my candy apple after you gave me a lift.”

That gets Lea’s attention. She lifts her head, turning to see bright hazel eyes staring back at her. The woman’s blonde, her hair pulled back off her face in a ponytail. Black tailored suit with a crisp white blouse underneath.

Long, slender fingers reach across the counter, grabbing Lea’s untouched drink and sliding it towards her. She takes a generous sip, before setting the glass down and extending her hand. “Dianna.”

Lea accepts the greeting, clasping her hand around the blonde’s. “Lea.”

“I know,” Dianna responds, her thumb softly caressing Lea’s skin.

“Doesn’t seem fair,” Lea licks her lips, Dianna still holding onto her hand. “You knowing so much about me and me knowing nothing about you.”

Dianna leans forward, lips curling into a feral grin. “The only thing you need to know about me,” she takes Lea’s hand and places it on the inside of her thigh, and Lea can feel the stiff hardness under Dianna’s slacks. “Is I’m the one who’s going to fuck you senseless.”

Lea withdraws her hand. “I have a girlfriend.”

“So do I. Your girlfriend’s an idiot.” Dianna slides off her stool. She steps behind Lea, planting her hands on the counter, trapping Lea. Her eyes fix on Lea’s in the mirror. “If you were mine, I’d never let you out of my sight.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m not yours then, isn’t it?”

Dianna chuckles, it’s low and throaty, almost menacing. Her lips hover along the shell of Lea’s ear. “Aren’t you? You were mine the moment your pussy twitched thinking of me inside you. Tell me that’s not what you’re thinking. That you‘re not thinking of me kissing you breathless, wondering what my hands feel like on your breasts, how loud you‘ll moan when I tongue fuck your pussy,” she leans closer and Lea can feel Dianna’s breasts press against her back. “Tell me you don’t want this stranger’s candy.”

Lea doesn’t remember leaving the hotel bar, or riding in the elevator, or even opening the door to her room. It’s just a haze of Dianna’s lips and hands and the stiffness against her crotch as she’s pressed against a wall.

They stumble into Lea’s room, push and pulling at each other, connected at the lips. Another wall and Dianna’s pulling Lea’s hands above her head, crossing them at the wrists and holding them there. Lea can’t move, not much anyway. Dianna’s not much taller than Lea, just enough. The length of Dianna’s body presses against Lea, shoving Lea’s feet open with her own. Kissing. More kissing. Wet, sloppy, hungry. Dianna possesses Lea with her mouth. Dominates her. Owns her.

A hand. Dianna’s hand, it travels roughly down Lea’s frame, slides between her legs. Lea’s so wet now. She mewls into Dianna’s mouth at the first touch of Dianna’s fingers. Hips jerking reflexively, already grinding onto Dianna’s fingers. Wet. So fucking wet. Dianna slides three fingers into Lea and Lea moans at how easily they go in. And she’s pumping her hips, grinding onto Dianna’s fingers, except she can’t because Dianna’s still holding her up, still holding her back, making Lea want it. And Lea wants it, she wants it so bad and she’d beg if she could form the words. But it’s all mewls and whimpers and husky groans.

“She doesn’t know, does she?” Dianna taunts huskily. “Your girlfriend doesn’t know how much of a dirty, little slut you are.”

“Fuck,” Lea grunts. Dirty talk is, like, her Achilles heel. It does her in and pulls her under. Dianna’s lips press against Lea’s ear. She whispers the words - crude, garish, distasteful and all the things Dianna’s going to do to Lea - and Lea’s frantically pumping her hips because they’re sending her over the edge.

Then, Dianna’s fingers are gone. Lea’s eyes snap open. She blushes from the whimper escaping her throat, at the sudden emptiness and how badly she wants to be full again.

Dianna’s hands. Pushing Lea into the bedroom, yanking Lea’s dress over her head. Lea thinks it might be ruined. Lea doesn’t care. She flops backwards onto the mattress from another push of Dianna’s hands. Hands on her thighs, legs tossed over Dianna’s shoulders and Lea cries out as Dianna dives in. She plunges into Lea, thrusting, wiggling, stretching, filling, Lea wonders how she can get *so close* and still not plummet over the edge.

It lasts forever and definitely not long enough because Lea doesn’t feel Dianna’s tongue inside her. More hands, rolling Lea over onto all fours. Lea moans at that burn of anticipation, hands already pulling the sheets into her tightening fists. The dip of the mattress, the sensation of walking on knees, a steadying hand on her ass.

Dianna teases her, running the tip around Lea’s opening, all over her lips, against her clit. Lea wants to beg but doesn’t because Lea Michele DOES NOT beg. Except, when she does. Not with words but with hips slowly rolling, pushing back, arching up - take me, use me, fuck me.

Penetration. Finally. Teasing and agonizingly slow. Lea feels the girth, the length, the little ridges and bumps and the hint of how good it’s all going to be when Dianna finally adds friction to the mix. All the way inside then Lea shivers at the sensation of its just as slow withdrawal.

Painfully slow in. Painfully slow out. A pause, the tip hovering just inside her opening then Dianna does it all over again. She does it for an eternity, Lea feels because, yes, she wants it so bad she’s ready to beg for it now.

“Please,” whimpers from her lips.

“Please what?” Dianna asks with a taunting lilt.

“Please fuck me.”

“You kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?”

“I’ll kiss anything you want me to. Just.. quit fucking around.”

“Quit fucking around,” Dianna repeats. “I like that.”

Then, she pushes her hips forward. Hard. Lea yelps at the sudden and hard insertion. Dianna doesn’t hold back. It’s all thrusting and friction and soft slap of her still clothed hips slapping against Lea’s ass.

The bed’s rocking, headboard slamming against the wall. Dianna’s grunting the words that has Lea horny as a cat on a hot tin roof and wailing just as loud.

Dianna’s hand, sliding over a hip, down and between Lea’s legs. Fingers press against Lea’s clit.

“Come for me,” Dianna hisses. “Fucking come for me.”

Like Lea needs any prompting because she does come. She comes hard and quick, coming like her orgasm had been building since the beginning of time. Lea implodes and explodes, crashes and soars. She gives and Dianna takes. Dianna gives and Lea takes until her body can’t take anymore and she collapses spent and quivering on the mattress. The world ceases to exist. There’s just the pounding of her heart, the air she sucks into her mouth, the sweat cooling her skin, all wrapped up in the receding tide of her afterglow.

And there’s Dianna.

She feels the hands again, gently rolling her over. Dianna’s weight as she presses herself down on her, slides inside Lea. Slowly. In and out, and Lea thinks she can’t take anymore but she does, lifting her thighs and draping her legs over Dianna’s hips.

“Do you scream like that for your girlfriend?” Dianna asks between butterfly kisses across Lea’s jaw line.

“I thought you knew everything there was to know about me?”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” Dianna smiles, running her tongue over Lea’s lips. “Maybe I just wanna hear how much you like taking candy from strangers.”

“This stranger, at least. But..” Her strength returned, Lea rolls the two over, sitting up and placing Dianna’s hands on her breasts because they‘d been kinda unattended and Lea‘s breasts do NOT like being ignored. “I think the candy would have tasted sweeter had you worn the cowboy outfit.”

END


End file.
